emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2087 (6th June 1996)
Plot Biff lays into Kim telling her that she has destroyed Dave. Frank tells her that Tina has volunteered to pick up all her belongings from Dave's cottage. Dave finds a scan photo of the baby in the pocket of Kim's silk dressing gown. Mandy has started charging for any meals that she makes at Wishing Well Cottage and Zak is the first. Sean has to let Kathy down when he is offered some work in Leeds. They argue in front of Eric because Kathy will still not consider opening the restaurant every night. Terry is ready for his lunch date with Elaine. He hopes to get her out of his system once and for all. Betty informs them of the latest goings on at Home Farm. Tina rubs it in with Dave as she takes Kim's clothes away. She tells him that Kim is so happy to be back at Home Farm and gives him the baby scan photo she has found. Dave won't accept that Kim has left him of her own accord. Sean tells Eric that Kathy could make a killing if she would put on a gourmet evening every night but that she will not commit herself financially. Eric offers to help the Dingle boys put a deal to Mandy that she stops charging them for their meals and they will provide her with all the equipment that she needs for the Munchbox. She accepts. Jan is still under pressure from Eric to pay off her debt. She steals another £10 from The Woolpack till. Terry is disappointed when Elaine brings along her son Tom to their lunch date. Tom has heard of Terry - that he was rubbish at rugby. Frank has yet another surprise in store for Kim when he introduces her to Nurse Bell. She is here to look after Kim until the baby is born and will be with her night and day from now on. Kim asks the nurse sarcastically if she has had much experience as a prison warder. The nurse doesn't know what she is talking about and tells her that the stables are now out of bounds and that Kim cannot leave the house from now on without the nurse accompanying her. Frank is pleased with this idea. Terry cannot believe it when Elaine hints that Tom is Terry's son not Ted's. Jan has reached the end of her tether with Eric. She tells him that she despises him and wants him off her back. He reminds her that there are other ways she could pay the debt. Elaine refuses to say whether Tom is Terry's son. He wants to know what Ted had that he didn't. She is cruel when she tells Terry that he is a born loser and that she wanted something better for her son. Kim asks Tina about how Dave seemed when she went round for her clothes. Tina says that he made a pass at her. Kim knows that she is lying but has now got to put up with Tina and Nurse Bell. Dave pleads with Kathy to go and see Kim for him. He doesn't seem to appreciate the position he is putting her in. Jan is about to steal some more money from the till when Ned creeps up on her. She goes mad. Kim is questioning the nurse about her reasons for looking after her. Kathy has decided to visit her after all. Zoe arrives home to loud music and Susie has changed the sitting room furniture around. She has also put up a large poster of Pamela Anderson. Susie wants them to have a housewarming party. Kathy tells Kim that Dave is cracking up without her. Kim tries to explain why she has left him and the strain that it is putting on her. Kathy doesn't care. She is there for Dave's sake and realises that Kim has put money before anything else. Alan tells Tina that Terry is not feeling very well. Biff teases Linda about being jealous over Alex. She realises that she has nothing to worry about. Mandy has prepared a list of equipment that she needs Zak to obtain for her. he doesn't know where he will get it all from. Butch suggests that Sam is in the perfect position to steal it all from the tearoom. Kathy goes straight round to Dave's and tells him bluntly that Kim has chosen Frank. Dave won't believe it. He thinks that it is just because he could not offer Kim all the things that Frank can and proceeds to smash up the cottage. Kathy walks out and leaves him. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney Guest cast *Elaine Carter - Jacqueline Naylor *Tom Carter - Andrew Milner *Nurse Jean Bell - Jane Hollowood Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, stables, yard and attic bedroom *Tenant's Cottage - Bedroom, stairs and downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Crowther's Tea & Coffee Shop - Interior and exterior *Main Street *Village Hall - Exterior and interior *Unknown street *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes